MAREA DE FUEGO
by DEYMONIO
Summary: T T ME HE TARDADO HORRORES, MUCHO TRABAJO SIN EMBARGO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAP. CAPITULO JEJE SALUDOS.
1. Chapter 1

**MILLONES DE KILOMETROS DE AQUÍ.**

La mañana bañaba con inmensa alegría aquel cuerpo de sirena, una musa de las que pocos pueden gozar, aquella mañana los primero rayos del sol fueron como el calido amante que despierta a su amada con dulces y tenues caricias por la espalda, y esas eran las únicas caricias que aquel cuerpo recibía desde hacia unos meses, Michiru Kaio era una talentosa violinista, cocinera, ama de casa, madre y pintora eso entre otras tantas virtudes y su igual era su actual pareja Haruka Tenoh, ambas se conocieron por capricho del destino y ambas compartían ya una historia de amor desde hacia milenios pero aquel amor a ultimas fechas carecía de significado, amabas se sabían parte de la otra pero no sabían si era mas por compromiso del destino o por amor verdadero, eran almas gemelas sus movimientos todo en ellas era una sincronía perfecta pero algo faltaba y eso las estaba matando poco a poco , era incluso la falta de peleas entre ellas esa comprensión tan absoluta la que las llevaba hacia un camino sin retorno a una monotonía de la cual ninguna de las dos tenia una solución y cada día se habría una brecha tan profunda entre ellas que el dolor se volvía insoportable, no había sabor en los besos, por primera vez conocieron la farsa entre ellas.

Esta era la continuidad de su vida, un día mas Haruka ya estaba despierta incluso había salido de la casa desde tempranas horas, como desde hacia unos meses no hubo un beso de despedida hacia Michiru, incluso la joven dormía mejor sin Haruka al lado, por primera vez en milenios la vida con ella era sistemática , lo único que salía de la rutina y que hacia de sus días algo mas pasadero era su amada Hotaru que desde aquel encuentro con Galaxia había detenido su crecimiento incluso mentalmente Hotaru se comportaba mas como una chica de 16 años con un dejo de rebeldía en su actitud y algo mas de desobediencia.

Su otra alegría era tener aun en su casa a su mejor amiga Setsuna aunque desde hacia un par de años se dedico a viajar por el mundo solo para " recordar" lo bellos sitios del mundo y sentirse de nuevo ligada a este nuevo mundo en crecimiento , al mismo tiempo es feliz por contar con la amistad de todas las chicas del " grupo invencible" , así es como llama a las otras cinco scouts con las cuales después de aquella épica batalla donde todas fallecieron frente a Galaxia sus vidas se unieron aun mas y cada mes ó cuando se podía se reunían y salían a pasear por la ciudad, aquellas chicas eran geniales sobre todo Rei, la cual había ayudado a Michiru desde hacia ya unos seis meses ambas compartían uno o dos días a la semana entre el perfeccionamiento de las técnicas de pelea con batallas simuladas y a la mejor predicción de los sueños y visiones para ser mas precisas con sus predicciones y de vez en general solo para platicar y compartir mas tiempo, Michiru aprendía mucho de Rei Hino, cuya independencia , constancia y disciplina en cuanto a la practica la hacia aun mejor entrenadora que Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru juntas y por otro lado detrás de aquella mascara temperamental se encontraba una joven con un alma delicada, sensible protectora , llena de un amor y una pasión difícil de describir eso era , era indescriptible.

Por su parte Rei encontraba en Michiru una fuerza constante , sutil, relajante e inexplicable que la inundaba con una paz interior que anhelaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, veía a la joven de cabello aguamarina como una seductora e inquietante mujer llena de promesas, de talento, hermosa e inteligente, determinada, independiente,** elegante y sofisticada, femenina** y fría si se juzga a primera vista pero ese no era el caso pues Rei observo mas allá de aquel escudo forjado por la soledad y la indiferencia, la realidad que percibió la dueña del fuego la cautivo aun mas pues por primera vez conoció la verdadera esencia de Michiru, desmedidamente amorosa , sensible , comprensiva, tierna , delicada y sincera, era absolutamente hermosa.

Por su parte Haruka solía pasar mas tiempo con su auto y cada vez mas lejos se su amor, sabia que amaba a Michiru pero también sabia que por hoy su amor no desaparecería y que ella necesitaba sentir de nuevo el mundo que al rodeaba, la inseguridad que la unía a Michiru había desparecido , desde la ultima batalla todo había cambiado, su amor era eterno de eso no había duda alguna pero si su amor estaba destinado a repetirse por la eternidad entonces una vida lejos no causaría tanto daño, conocía muy bien a Michiru y era eso lo que al desconcertaba ya no había mas misterios que develar, no había mascaras que desaparecer ni miedos que afrontar habían vivido todas las etapas y era tanto el mutuo conocimiento que la mínima emoción entre ellas era ya deducible y eso era triste porque por mas que buscaran en ellas y entre ellas las preguntas todo conducía a la misma respuesta, monotonía.

Aquel día ambas salieron a dar un paseo largo que les permitiera fluir con sus pensamientos hoy era el día que todo amante desea evitar, era el día en que el alma decide un nuevo camino y cuya decisión es obedecida por corazón y cuerpo y ambos corazones sabían que la noche de ese día seria el final y el principio de una realidad, Haruka meditaba frente al mar se observaba perdida en el , extrañaba eso pero era cierto Michiru no la hacia perderse solo alejarse , ella necesitaba alejarse un tiempo , por su parte la chica aguamarina observaba el mar desde el ala oeste de la Torre de Tokio recordó como Haruka le daba siempre la sensación de estar por encima del mundo ahora ella buscaba esa sensación de forma real, el final era inevitable y no había dolor, no había pena ni remordimiento.

Era ya las ocho de la noche cuando ambas llegaron a la puerta de la casa que compartían , **_"la ultima coincidencia del destino"_**- pensaron ambas, Haruka abrió cortésmente la puerta Michiru paso dejo sus llaves en la mesa , tomo la mano de la rubia y se dirigieron silenciosamente a su cuarto y por ultima vez hicieron el amor con tal intensidad y con tanta entrega en honor al amor, al tiempo , al mito y al destino.

Un carro recorría las calles de la ciudad sin dirección definida

Mama Setsuna, ¿hoy es el fin?

No hay fin pequeña Hotaru, solo es un cambio

…los cambios son buenos, pero dolorosos…no son lindos…

Así es pequeña no son lindos pero siempre son necesarios, todo esta siempre en continuo cambio.

…si…pero voy a extrañar a Papa Haruka

Y yo nena, y yo…pero cosas nuevas, diferentes e interesantes vendrán, además sabes bien que Haruka no se ira por completo, es una cabeza dura pero no una irresponsable.

…si es cierto, pero aun así la extrañare.

…¿deseas ir a comer algo en especial?

SIP, vayamos con Lita.

Ja ja ja, esa es la mejor sugerencia.

La mañana siguiente fue triste pero liberadora, Haruka tomo sus cosas y por primera y última vez beso la mejilla de su sirena- **_"HASTA PRONTO"_**, fue el ultimo susurro del viento al mar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias a este fic, espero les agrade.**

**2. MOMENTOS Y RAZONES.**

_**HARUKA TENOH.**_

La gente pasaba a su ritmo según el tiempo delimitado por su horario de vuelo, un sereno y atractivo "joven" leía distraídamente un periódico alemán , vigilando su entorno . Era increíble que hacia un mes desde que su vida, había cambiado . La renta de un departamento nuevo cómodo, amplio y después la oportunidad de regresar a la patria de su padre ,Alemania, brindándole la oportunidad de medirse con los mejores corredores de autos del mundo , esto era espectacular, por ello se dibujo una calida y sincera sonrisa en aquel sereno rostro. Por un momento creyó oír su nombre pero sabia que era imposible, quien la buscaría en ese lugar nadie sabia e su viaje, nuevamente oyó su nombre, alzo la vista al reconocer aquella voz.

¿Ami?

¡Haruka!

¡Ami! ¿ que haces por aquí?

Bueno es que conseguí una beca de estudio para estudiar mi maestría en Alemania, ¿y tu?

Bueno, pues se me dio la oportunidad de ir a Alemania por una gira promocional y aparte para arreglar algunos asuntos de mi padre.

¡Que bien ¡ entonces no estaré sola

je, lo mismo digo

Era extraño ella no deseaba tener que ver con las chicas y con Michiru por buen tiempo, lo único que le dolía era separarse de su pequeña Hotaru pero había acordado invitarla cuando se estableciera en Alemania. Este encuentro no era casualidad pero …¿que significado tenia en su nueva vida, bueno algo era cierto no le molestaba de toda las Sailor , Ami era la segunda a la que le tenia gran afecto quizás por su similitud con su…Michiru. Vaya que era traicionero el corazón - **_Bien…que así sea no esperare ya nada. Ni pensare que todo es un problema . Hoy inicia una nueva vida_** – Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta cosa que sorprendió a la chica de cabellos azules. Sin decir nada , sonrió y acepto eso como una verdad absoluta.

_**REI HINO.**_

La mañana era soleada, llena de vitalidad como la chica de cabellos pelinegros, ella respiraba profundamente aquella brisa matinal, después de una noche de confusión la respuesta había sido dada, ella la amaba y nada cambiaria eso, desde hacia mucho que lo sentía y no solo era admiración era amor y estaba determinada a hacérselo saber.

Prepárate Michiru Kaio , porque la poderosa guerrera de Marte te hará saber sus sentimientos contra viento…- Callo un momento al pensar eso y soltó una carcajada , ciertamente era irónica esa expresión - …contra viento y marea.

Decidido el asunto regreso a su cuarto y marco el numero, espero y espero…de un momento otro se escucho aquella seductora voz **_– hola…- _**Poco falto para que Rei muriera de asfixia quizás era un cantidad de sentimientos y palabras para los cuales no estaba lista y en vez de decir un "¡Hola Michiru! ¿cómo estas?", solo se limito cual acosadora anónima respiro tres veces y colgó. un fuerte suspiro salio de su muy acongojado pecho **- _no aun no estoy lista, pero es obvio que aun no sepa que hacer , pero eso no me impedirá decírselo - _** Justo en ese momento , sonó su teléfono rogando que la chica aguamarina no tuviera identificador de llamadas y no fuera ella la que marcara , con un temor infinito y con un extraño sudor frío que recorría su espalda levanto la bocina del teléfono.

¿Rei?

Bien , la sangre estaba en su punto , todos los vasos capilares de su rostro se expandieron creando un precioso rojo tomate en el rostro de Rei.

Ah…¿si? Ho…hola Michiru

¿estas bien? Vi tu llamada ¿porque no respondiste? ¿Sucede algo malo?¿estas bien?

Eh, ah si es que iba..bueno mas bien…yo…

¿qué pasa? ¿enserio estas bien?

Si si, claro disculpa es…espera- "inhala-exhala, inhala-exhala , inhala-exhala …" pensó - Si…perdona, es que cuando marque mi …me acorde de una cosa y se…se me fue la idea , por eso colgué pero estaba a punto de llamarte.

¿Rei?

¿Si..si?

¿De veras esta todo bien?

Oh, si claro, todo esta excelente

Mhhh…no se porque no te creo, lo mejor será que vaya a visitarte

No es necesario , estoy bien no debes preocuparte

¡Aun así deseo verte! Oh…ok, pero no es necesario

¿Vamos a discutir por eso?

No, no te discutiré, te espero…

Bien te veo en media hora, cuídate nena.

… - Esa expresión de Nena desquició la poca razón de la guerrera de Marte

¿Rei?

Si, si claro media hora

La línea sonó ocupada de una u otra manera ella vería a Michiru y algo era seguro no actuaría como tonta o por lo menos intentaría no hacerlo y mas aún, disfrutaría este momento y los siguientes. La vida era bella. _"Conocer a Michiru mas afondo…" _, este pensamiento suavizo las facciones de la chica _" será muy …"._

_**AMI MIZUNO.**_

Una joven se dirigía a la sala de espera donde seria llamada para su vuelo a Alemania, su mirada reflejaba una satisfacción indescriptible al mismo tiempo que una tristeza inundaba su alma. Era feliz de poder ir a estudiar al extranjero ,este era su sueño o parte de el pero su corazón estaba en Japón mas específicamente en una joven de ojos salvajes, soberana del fuego **_– Rei - _** dijo en voz baja, extrañaría a la dueña de su corazón, desde el momento en que la conoció cayo poco a poco seducida por lo encantos, carácter y presencia de aquella joven. Sentía un arrepentimiento tardío de esos que asfixian tanto que se hacen peso plomo en el corazón. Nunca confeso sus sentimientos y ahora no estaría en Japón por dos años.

Que podía ser peor o mejor según se vea. Viajar y estudiar en el país que tanto has deseado conocer pero que tu corazón se encuentre en otra parte y sumándole que no conoces a nadie allá, mas que a un colega de tu madre , bastante mayor y de una sobriedad de miedo. Un suspiro mas. La chica levanto la vista con pesadez queriendo llorar o reír , justo en ese momento la vio.

¡Haruka!

La chica Mercurio se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sentada con ese porte tan suyo, tan "Soy Haruka y soy encantadoramente irresistible". Su corazón se alegro, estaba en la misma sala de espera que ella quizás no estaría sola del todo.

¡Haruka!

La rubia alzo la vista y ambas miradas se encontraron con una felicidad fraternal. Después de saludar a la chica y saber las razones de su viaje, Ami sintió que su alma descargaba un peso enorme, ese era el efecto que Haruka tenia sobre ella, siempre que hablaba con su amiga parecía que todo problema podía y debía ser resuelto a su debido tiempo no antes no después, sin mas sintió un gran alivio y se dispuso a disfrutar de la vida y principalmente de esta nueva etapa . Algún día sus sentimientos encontrarían la manera de decir el como y el porque, pero no hoy. Hoy solo importaban su vida y su amiga. Súbitamente escucho una frase que salía de la boca de su amiga - **_Bien…que así sea no esperare ya nada. Ni pensare que todo es un problema . Hoy inicia una nueva vida_** – parecía que le había leído el pensamiento, por ello sonrió y se dedico a disfrutar de la compañía y a deleitarse de este momento.

_**MICHIRU KAIO.**_

Dos grandes esmeraldas fueron expuestas a la luz del astro Rey, la joven violinista despertaba de un placido sueño. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el balcón que daba al mar, amaba aquellos amaneceres amaba su vida tal y como era.

Había algo en el ambiente que la hacia desear , sentirse amada no algo , alguien **_– Rei- _**esa jovencita estaba causando estragos severos en la imaginación nocturna de la guerrera de los mares, desde mucho antes de que Haruka partiera , desde que la conoció sintió algo mas por aquella joven, era el mismo corazón del fuego, intensa , seductora, peligrosa en muchos aspectos aun desconocidos pues sabia que detrás de aquella Rei común al mundo había una Rei aun mas intensa , mística solo reservada para quien ganara su corazón y eso era lo que incitaba a la sirena.

Fue a la cocina con este pensamiento y se preparo una taza de té, mientras recordaba los detalles del sueño de la noche anterior. Esto era nuevo y esplendido, sentía atracción por otra persona y sentía que en gran medida era correspondida. El silencio fue interrumpido por el perturbador sonido del teléfono, contestando con aquella voz pausada y seductora .

hola…

Espero por tres segundos y escucho una respiración agitada , después la llamada se corto. La joven se sintió tentada a saber de quien era aquella llamada, sin mas reviso su localizador de llamadas y para su sorpresa era un teléfono que de unas fechas hasta hoy le era familiar, sin demora remarco.

¿Rei?

Ah…¿si? Ho…hola Michiru

¿estas bien? Vi tu llamada ¿porque no respondiste? ¿Sucede algo malo?¿estas bien? - **_¡ja, ni yo me creí esa pregunta, pero me gustaría ver su reacción_** – pensó la joven violinista.

Eh, ah si es que iba..bueno mas bien…yo…

¿qué pasa? ¿enserio estas bien? _– **¿Acaso no tienes palabras, mi guerrera de fuego, … ¡uhh! ¿desde cuando eres mía?-**_

Si si, claro disculpa es…espera………Si…perdona, es que cuando marque mi …me acorde de una cosa y se…se me fue la idea , por eso colgué pero estaba a punto de llamarte.

¿Rei?

¿Si..si?

¿De veras esta todo bien? – **_…¿Es que acaso te pongo nerviosa, me pregunto que diría si le preguntara eso…tal vez lo haga, pero aun no._**

Oh, si claro, todo esta excelente

Mhhh…no se porque no te creo, lo mejor será que vaya a visitarte – **_y comprobar que tan bien estas…oh¡ ¿ yo dije eso, bueno no, lo pensé , jejeje._**

No es necesario , estoy bien no debes preocuparte

¡Aun así deseo verte! – **_Demasiado , para ser sincera_**

Oh…ok, pero no es necesario

¿Vamos a discutir por eso?

No, no te discutiré, te espero…

Bien te veo en media hora, cuídate nena - **_¿Nena, vaya si pensaba que no podía decir palabra tiernas y melosas me equivoque…interesante…esto me empieza a gustar._**

…

¿Rei?

Si, si claro media hora

Bien hasta al rato

La joven aguamarina se sorprendió a si misma , haciendo y manejando de esta forma la platica, era obvio que ella no seria la misma después de unos cuantos encuentros mas con la guerrera de Marte, pero es que era algo incontenible, aquel fuego , esa pasión la confundía y excitaba.

Sin demora hizo unos cuantos arreglos , un poco de perfume y un ligero brillo en los labios , un vestido seductoramente simple que hacia juego con sus ojos, una bolsa y las llaves. Después de verse al espejo, determino una cosa, probaría lo antes posible los labios de aquella joven, viviría de nuevo con mas intensidad y de la mejor forma.

Hoy ha muerto la Michiru que se sometía a su destino, hoy nace la Michiru que forjara su vida a su gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

3. LA VOZ DEL VIOLIN

Aquella mañana ambas chicas se vieron, salieron a caminar con la única intención de "platicar" y pasar tiempo juntas, Michiru como nunca antes sonreía ante cada ocurrencia y hasta ella misma se sorprendió de esa nueva cualidad, ahora sentía una lividez en su alma difícil de describir, hacia mucho que no reía tanto y estaba tan tranquila. Por su parte Rei no paraba de hacer cometarios acerca de todo cuanto veía con un toque humorístico y aun mas se afanaba al ver reir de esa manera a su acompañante, le daba una placer inexplicable poderle brindar momentos agradables a Michiru.

El día entero fue un deleite para ambas y para cerrar con broche de oro, un hermoso atardecer baño los rostros de las jovenes, la chica aguamarina conducía tranquilamente hacia el templo Hikawa. Mientras la vista de Rei recorría el entorno después de admirar la belleza de la conductora fijo la vista en los discos que habían a su lado, tomo el estuche y los reviso, encontró el primer disco que Michiru llamado "la voz del violín".

-Tu primer disco?

-Así es…bueno aun me faltaba pulir mucho mi estilo

-Ahh…¿podemos escucharlo?

-¿Ahorita?

-Bueno, si te molesta podría ser en otro momento…

-No, en absoluto…pero si no te agrada puede decírmelo

-¡claro que me agradara! Por dios eres Michiru Kaio, la chica prodigio

-Bueno si pero…

- peros te prometo que si algo no me agrada te lo diré.

-…ok. Me parece bien.

El disco empezó , la música era una compilación de las obras que definían en su mayoría a Michiru, un tributo a sus obras predilectas. El violín era magistral, para Rei siempre ha sido uno de los instrumentos mas sensibles y expresivos, en si es su instrumento predilecto, muchas veces ella acude sola a conciertos donde su principal interés radica en navegar entre las notas mas sublimes dejando fluir todos los sentimientos mas profundos haciéndolos uno , creando el nicho perfecto para contener aquel sentimiento tan sublime. Eso mismo ocurrió en el trayecto, Rei se limito a escuchar con los ojos cerrados , Michiru se impresiono de la sensibilidad de aquella joven cada día eran mas enigmas que respuestas . Se complació de verla tan serena , tan concentrada, tan bella que detuvo el carro y cerro sus ojos hasta la ultima melodía del disco.

-Me gustaría…- sonó una voz diferente a la de Rei , mas ronca y profunda –escucharte en uno de tus conciertos.

-Rei…

-Este disco es hermoso.

-Los ojos de la dama del fuego se abrieron, denotando una lejanía indescriptible parecían milenarios , eran los ojos del mismo fuego, era la voz del fuego que hablaba a través de aquel cuerpo. La joven sirena se sobresalto pues aquellos ojos denotaba una sabiduría y una fuerza nunca antes experimentadas.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por compartirlo conmigo

-…Rei…yo

-¿ya llegamos?- Repentinamente aquellos ojos cambiaron a la mirada habitual , las facciones se aligeraron y una placentera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la dama del fuego.

-…si…

-Me la he pasado muy bien contigo…espero podamos repetirlo

-Claro que si.

-Hasta pronto

-Que descanses…por cierto…quédate con el disco

-¿en serio?

-Sip, si tanto te ha gustado creo que una fan de mas no me hará daño

-Error. Soy "TU" fan numero uno

-Oh, bueno eso me parece mejor pero creo deberás disputar ese puesto con una fan que tengo en Tokio, es la creadora de mi club de fans

-Mmhhh…quizás, ya veremos

-¿qué?

-Nada, hasta luego

De improvisto Rei deposito un beso muy cerca de los labios de Michiru y salio rápidamente en dirección del templo, Michiru no daba crédito a aquel acontecimiento se sentía como colegiala cuando le dan su primer beso, se suponía que la mayor aquí era ella , que ella debía de causar estragos en Rei y no viceversa pero al parecer la guerrera de fuego sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia bastante bien – "Bien Michiru, reacciona…enciende el carro y ve a tu casa"- pensó.

El auto se retiro de la entrada mientras una joven pelinegra sonreía alegremente - Poco a poco…- susurro la guerrera del fuego mientras hacia girar aquel disco tan preciado en el dedo índice de su mano.

En Alemania, Haruka tomo la determinación que Ami no seria feliz estando con ese colega con el que planeaba quedarse, era su naturaleza desconfiar de todo hombre mayor que "se ofreciera" a cuidar a una jovencita, asi que aprovechando, instalo a Ami en su casa, una pequeña mansión a orillas del rio Mainkai, era obvio que tener esa propiedad denotaba el poder economico de sus habitantes , pero después de tantos años Ami empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso y a un poco mas, la vista era tan diferete a su Tokio pero el aire de Alemania estaba impregnado de una vida diferente y eso emociono a la chica ojiazul.

- Te gusta?

-Uhmm, sip, pero ¿estas segura que esto no es una molestia?

-Para nada mujer, si esta casa estuviera yo sola me mataria de aburrimiento, ademas me conviene una doctora en casa

-¿ah si?

-Si y mas una bella doctora como tu

-Uhmmm…bien eso ya lo veremos

-Jajajaja, bien me parece bien tu sientete como en casa, por el momento debo ver unos asuntos familiares, espero regresar a la hora de la cena que…

- ...gracias Haruka...

- No hay nada que agradecer, sid eseas algo pideselo a Aldelfried , al mayordomo.

- Bien creo me dedicare a relajarme mañana me toca recoger los horarios ...

- Me parece perfecto tu disfruta - Haruka se encamino a la salida del cuarto- nos vemos mas al rato bella Ami...

- Hasta pronto caballero del cielo

Ese pequeño dialogo fue el principio de varios juegos de palabras entre las dos jóvenes. Al final del día Haruka arribo a la mansión Tenou, entro al estudio para dejar la cantidad papeles y formas que debía revisar *suspiro* realmente era agotador hacerse cargo de los negocios de su difunto pare pero solo así mantendría ese status de vida, sintió la presencia de alguien, volvió la vista y en la gran sillón cerca de la ventana estaba una hermosa ninfa rendida de sueño, en sus brazos había un libro " Alemán curso avanzado", la rubia sonrío, esa chica era incansable en lo que a conocimiento se refería, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ella la cargo en brazos llevandola a su cuarto, en el trayecto noto el peso, la textura de su piel, su aroma, sus delicadas facciones, sus formas... y ...se ruborizo ante los pensamientos de lo que podía haber debajo de esa sencilla ropa que le sentaba tan bien -"Bien Haruka , oficialmente necesitas una buena sesión de sexo" se riño mentalmente, llego al cuarto de la chica y la deposito delicadamente en su cama admiro por largos minutos aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-Haruka?- solo vio una forma alta y obscura a su lado

- eh...si...dime

- Uhmm...me quede dormida lo siento...- la chica observo su entorno y se vio recostada en la cama - oh lo siento perdona, me hubieras despertado....yo...

-No te preocupes - la gallarda joven se inclino dando un suave beso en la frente de la peliazul - descansa mañana tendrás un día pesado...

- oh si...- el rubor inundo sus mejillas - si tu...tam...también...

La rubia salió del cuarto con una grata sonrisa, se dio cuenta de esto y rozo con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, era agradable sonreír como tonta de vez en cuando, se dirigió al estudio de nuevo abrió los papeles y se dispuso a leerlos, encendió el estéreo y una suave melodía de violín embargo todo el lugar para el segundo track el disco fue expulsado del estéreo.

- Es un buen disco pero no es el único...- vio el disco con al nombre de la interprete "Michiru Kaio - La voz del violín" - creo debemos probar...nuevos ritmos...


	4. Chapter 4

4. ENTREGAS (a)

Unas cuantas semanas pasaron entre encuentros y sutiles insinuaciones el mar y el fuego parecian entenderse de una manera inexplicable, Rei y Michiru recorrian las calles de Japón y de algunos poblados solo por el placer de hacerlo, la pelinegra se dedicaba a tomar fotografias de Michiru en cualquier lugar, parecia una obsesion pero era imposible no hacerlo en todo ambiente, en todo entorno la imagen capturada de la sirena hacia de la foto una obra de arte después de ese ritual dedicaban largas ahoras a platicas que duraban aun en sus trabajos y entrenamientos, una siendo fotógrafa y la otra artista les permitía encuentros breves pero placenteros forjando una intimidad y un ritmo en sus platicas que a veces nadie entendía.

Es asi como un buen dia en casa de la sacerdotisa y después de una semana constante de insinuaciones por parte de ambas, se encontraban deleitando sus sentidos con la luna plena , la platica era trivial dejando así que sus pensamientos fluyeran. La dama del fuego sintió la señal que buscaba, respiro hondo y volvió su violácea mirada a su acompañante.

- Michi…- Rei la veía sin temor alguno.

- Dime…- la mirada provocaba en ella un sonrojo notable.

- Amo todo lo que tu eres, me encantas de princioio a fin y mentiria si dijera que deseo que te vayas esta noche...para serte mas franca...en estos momentos deseo hacerte el amor…

Michiru habia recibido propuestas y declaraciones en toda su vida , pero esta en particular habia despertado en lo mas profundo de su alma una llama que creia consumida de por vida, el sentirse por completo viva, deseada y nerviosa tanto como ansiosa hasta el mismo centro de su alma. Rei analizaba las reacciones con respeto sinlencioso y deseo latente, la joven aguamarina dio un breve suspiro que soltó todas las emociones que llevaba contenidas, se levatnto manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la guerrera del fuego solo estiro su mano y con seductora sonrisa la invito silenciosamente a realizar sus deseos.

Ambas se dirigieron un cuarto, unas cuantas velas encendidas y una cama que aguardaba fue el principio de una serie de caricias sin prisas, sin remordimientos, como hacia mucho no las sentían, ambas se entregaron de principio a fin, Rei deleitada con el desnudo cuerpo que yacia sobre ella, haciendolo retorcerse de placer con cada caricia ligera pero contante , recorriendo de principio a fin el cuello mientras sus manos aprisionaban el trasero de la sirena que trataba de huir a momentos para regresar y aferrarse salvajemente a la espalda de la guerra de fuego, en un momento la posición cambio Rei llacia bajo Michiru, la sirena con un dejo de paciencia y cadencia degustaba de los pezones de su amante mientras acariciaba desde el rostro hasta la cintura, las caricias se volvieron sutiles y letales con los sonidos de excitación que marcaban el ritmo del deseo.

La joven aguamarina tomo las caderas de la pelinegra, las alzo y coloco una almohada haciendo que su sexo se abriera mas, deslizo uno, dos y por ultimo tres dedos dentro de aquella fuente de placer la guerra del mar comenzo una serie de movmientos pausados y constantes ejerciendo la presión necesaria, saliendo y entrando aunemtando a ratos el ritmo para después dejarlo caer a un movimiento casi nulo haciendo que el clímax implacable el fuego inundara los sentidos de su dueña, cuando el clímax estaba cerca Michiru no pudo contenerse mas, bebió de ese elixir que recorría sus manos adentrando su lengua en la intimidad y deleitando sus sentidos con aquella nueva experiencia. Al terminar se coloco encima del exhausto cuerpo, besando a profundidad esos labios que exhalaban con dificultad.

- Rei...hazme renacer...

Los ojos violáceos del fuego se abrieron, penetraron sin dudar en la marina profundidad de la sirena que la poseía, la jalo con fuerza recostando su cuerpo de manera salvaje , tomandola por los senos dando fuertes y suaves apretones sin dejar de mirarla, mostrandole el extraño poderío que se desenvolvía desde su alma, un beso fugaz y pasional encendió nuevamente ambos cuerpos, Rei abrió las piernas de Michiru penetro en su interior sin delicadeza pero con pasión y entrega, moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella acompasando sus caderas y suspiros, Miciru abrió los ojos volvió la vista abajo, la sentía esa fuerza dentro de si, sentía como el fuego la quemaba y la excitaba esa sensación la hizo adicta en pocos segundos, regreso su vista profunda y extasiada a los ojos del fuego y de ahí no se pudo despegar, estaba siendo absorbida por una fuerza incontrolable y se deleitaba por ello, su garganta soltaba fuertes sonidos de éxtasis, pasión y sus ojos seguían abiertos, rendidos justo a punto de alcanzar aquella cima de placer abrió mas sus piernas y solo en ese momento pudo cerrar sus ojos para aferrarse al cuerpo de Rei...

Pasadas las horas, los destellos de la mañana bañaron los desnudos cuerpos solo una de las respiraciones logro perder el ritmo al sentir que Morfeo ya no la acompañaba, se separo del cuerpo que dormía sobre ella, tomo una playera del closet, se dirigió a la cocina,preparó dos tazas de te, unas tostadas y retomo el aire perdido durante la noche. Se sentía plena, feliz, recordó todo lo sucedido y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda , coloco el desayuno en la pequeña mesita de servicio y anduvo feliz al cuarto, dejo todo en el tocador y se acomodo nuevamente sobre el cuerpo que aun dormia.

- Hermosa te traje de desayunar...- Michiru retiro la playera de su cuerpo, pego sus pechos a la espalda y su intimidad al trasero de Rei.

-Ah......- la joven pelinegra estaba erizada y extasiada con ese nuevo despertar

- Me extraña que tartamudees y mas con lo de anoche...- dijo suavemente en u tono seductor y tierno

-yo...- trago grueso-..bueno..- la pena estaba bajando al ver el pequeño desayuno en el tocador-...tienes razón...Michiru...- el peso en su espalda le pareció cómodo, agradable que solo atino a decir algo mas antes de cerrar sus ojos- ..quedate así u poco mas...

-...como tu quieras...- Michiru cerro sus ojos y reposo sobre es e cuerpo que la invitaba a quedarse cuanto ella quisiera.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka tomo durante mas tiempo la distancia prudente con Amy, pero cada tanto y cada platica la joven le revelaba una madurez muy encima de su edad y siempre una actitud de servicio, preocupada por su entorno y activa en cada proceso que eso implicara, cosa que llevo a la estrella de las carreras a una colecta a favor de los niños con cáncer, francamente odiaba cualquier evento pero Ami le hizo ver la importancia de ser una emisaria para ellos, con tacto suave guío a la joven Tenoh por todo el hospital mostrandole a los pacientes, todos niños, pequeños que mostraban una felicidad y valor mas grande que cualquier adulto al ver esto en cada rostro HAruka fue perdiendo la reserva y dejando aun lado su típica actitud, empezó a socializar con los pequeños, de una forma mas relajada, no solo firmaba autógrafos sino platicaba con ellos de sus carreras , de lo que se sentía estar frente al volante en una carrera y los niños extasiados la escuchaban.

Mientras Haruka hacia su misión ahora no tan impuesta sino voluntaria Amy se quedo en la puerta del cuarto viendo la sesión de fotografías, a los niños y por ultimo a los rubios mechones, a los ojos cálidos y fuertes, al mentón casi masculino pero que enfatizaba mas las facciones femeninas y hermosas de Haruka-...Es hermosa...- con placer secreto y profundo susurro esas palabras se quedo clavada viendo los ojos verdes cuando Un par de aojos azules le respondieron desde la cama al otro lado del cuarto, Ami pro primera vez no sintió la misma pena absurda de antes y observo hasta que un periodista robo la atención de la chica, ella dio la media vuelta y regreso a su ronda antes de ingresar a una de sus clases.

Durante la tarde-noche ambas estuvieron ocupadas en sus labores, la peliazul llego a casa estaba agotada, se quedo sentada en un sillón mientras sobaba su cuello con pesar, Haruka salió de su estudio viendo la esbelta figura luchando con un cansancio titánico, sin decir mucho se acerco y poso sus manos en el cuello de la joven, dando un embelesante masaje y sacando un par de suspiros de agradecimiento.

- Creo te llevaste la peor parte del día....firmar autógrafos no es tan pesado...ahora ya no lo es....

- Te gusto hacerlo?

- Nunca me enseñaron como hacerlo, siempre me ponían para tomarme fotos y mi representante no me dejaba acercarme a nadie....supuse así era en cada acto de este tipo... pero si....me gusto mucho...-la mano de Haruka vago hasta la mejilla de Amy y la empezó a acariciar con ternura.

-...me agrada saberlo...- tomo la mano de Haruka entre la suya dedicando suaves caricias.

- Amy...- la rubia veía la mano en la suya y deseaba quedarse ahí sintiendo aquello, no quería que las palabras sobraran así que mejor se callo.

-... me gustan tus manos...son....firmes...me dan..seguridad...

HAruka no dijo nada pero poso su otra mano en la clavícula de Amy acariciando con maestría cada parte y regresando a la base del cuello.

- Deberías parar...soy muy sensible de esas partes....

La rubia bajo sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello con paciencia, mientras veía como el cuerpo a quien prodigaba caricias cedía sin limite a ella-...Amy estas ...

-Hazlo...´dijo sin preámbulos mientras desabrochaba su blusa dejando descubierto un hermoso sostén satinado de color azul marino. Admiro el cuerpo con detenimiento mientras acomodaba los cojines del sillón invitando a la chica a recostarse.

Amy accedió mientras a cada paso retiraba su ropa, sin pudor, ni un momento dejo de ver los ojos de la rubia , se recostó alzando sus brazos para atraer el cuello de su amante, la cuela se retiro la camisa y el pantalón quedando encima de una forma dominante marcando la forma como le gustaba y a la cual la joven se acoplo de inmediato, abrió sus piernas para recibir el placer tan anhelado, estaba excitada y deseaba sentirse libre de todo recuerdo y libre de toda angustia, quería sentir lo que era hacerlo sin remordimientos y hacerlo con la persona que mas te gusta en ese momento, HAruka leia en esos ojos las necesidades tan semejantes a las suyas, acaricio un poco la intimidad de la chica tomando un poco de su humedad y después empujando con fuerza sus caderas deslizo sus dedos poseyendo el cuerpo sin preámbulos, pero con calma y ritmo, cada movimiento y embestida se acompañaba de miradas serenas y obscuras cargadas de pasión.

La fuerza de los movimientos y las embestidas provocaron en ambas sonidos crecientes, Haruka estaba extasiada de ver un cuerpo que hiciera su voluntad sin seguir un ritual, tal como su naturaleza lo pedía y Amy se sentía en el cielo mientras era tomada de una forma mas salvaje, sin palabras pero con la justa medida de sus necesidades y con el toque del rey del cielo en su vientre. La peliazul bajo su mano hasta tocar el suave clítoris de su amante y empezó a darle suaves caricias haciendo que ese cuerpo se tensara, haciendo que el clímax llegara de la forma que deseaban ambas, después de unos segundos el sonido de placer conjunto plago la sala, mientras ambos cuerpos se juntaban mezclando alientos y roces que estimulaban y prologaban la sensación de placer de ambas tanto como les fuera posible.

La rubia tenia al costumbre de levantarse al terminar pero sintió como unos cálidos brazos la apresaron haciendo que aun quedara dentro de ella, la chica cerró ojos antes esa sensación de protección jamas experimentada y en poco el sueño reclamo la consciencia de ambas dejando dos cuerpos, en un gran sofá , acoplados y satisfechos.


End file.
